Abstract PI: CAMPBELL, LEE ANN Project: 2T32AI007509-11A1 Title: Diseases of Public Health Importance Accession Number: 12156281 ================== NOTICE: THIS ABSTRACT WAS EXTRACTED FROM APPLICATION AND HAS NOT BEEN PROOFED BY AN SRA.WHEN THERE ARE PROBLEMS WITH THE APPLICATION SCANNING PROCESS, THE EXTRACTED TEXT MAY BE INCORRECT OR INCOMPLETE. ================== The specific objectives of the training program are to train graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in the application of principles and theories of modern biotechnology to specific disease problems. The Pathobiology program provides a link between molecular approaches and public health. This is supported by the course requirements in our graduate program which include core courses in Pathobiology emphasizing disease concepts, and courses in epidemiology, immunology, and molecular biology. The multiple research collaborations melding our laboratory-based training with other Public Health Disciplines offer unique opportunities to conduct multidisciplinary studies on diseases in human populations. There are several aspects that distinguish our training program: 1) A focus on pathogens with relevance to global health;2) An interdisciplinary approach to genetic or infectious contributors to chronic disease;3) A relevance to maternal prevention and intervention;4) An emphasis on emerging and re-emerging global health issues;5) A focus on new tools for prevention and intervention;and 6) A focus on identification of biomarkers. The Pathobiology training program has 41 training faculty members. The predoctoral training program in Pathobiology was approved by the University of Washington Graduate School in 1990 and received Interdisciplinary Program Status in 2006. We have graduated 70 PhDs since 1990. Of these 70, 45 have received ther PhD degreee since 2001. Since 1970, our faculty have trained over 470 postdoctoral fellows. The proposed training program will train 3 predoctoral and 3 postdoctoral trainees per year. The combination of diverse research and classroom environments provide a strong integrated approach to enable trainees to prepare for and deal most effectively with the impact of disease on global Public Health. RELEVANCE (See instructions);The specific objective our training program "Diseases of Public Health Importance" is to provide interdisciplinary training in basic sciences related to the etiology, pathogenesis, prevention, and cure of globally important diseases. The ultimate goal is to equip our future basic scientists to effectively combat infectious disease challenges through innovative research to find solutions toward global health needs